蝴蝶
by schizophrenic97
Summary: 吉尔伽美什的爱就像后院花丛里的蝴蝶，他可以爱言峰绮礼，也可以爱言峰士郎，但就像没有哪一朵花能让蝴蝶长久的停驻，他的爱也没法完全的属于任何一个人。 没有人能得到完整的吉尔伽美什，但其实在某个独特的时间点里，他们所拥有的吉尔伽美什又都是完整的。


蝴蝶

CP：教会士金/言金

*IF线言峰士郎

吉尔伽美什的爱就像后院花丛里的蝴蝶，他可以爱言峰绮礼，或者言峰士郎，又或是随便什么其他人。但就像没有哪一朵花能让蝴蝶长久的停驻，他的爱也没法完全的属于他们中的任何一个。

* * *

01

* * *

"我不明白，我以为你更喜欢我一点。"

年轻的教会代行者把早已凉透的茶点放在桌边，他故意夸大了动作让陶瓷和金属间的碰撞发出让人无法忽视的响声，来表达自己此刻的不满。

而被控诉的金发英灵此刻正合着眼躺在长椅上晒太阳，在他的脸上不久前高潮带来的红晕还未褪去，敞开的领口下颈侧和锁骨布满爱痕。他一副餍足的神情，丝毫没有要掩饰自己刚才和另一个男人发生了性关系的意思。听见身旁传来的响动，他也只是睁了一只眼扫过那个红发的青年，对青年即使努力压抑着还依旧显而易见的怒火视若无睹。

"本王当然喜欢你。" 他再次闭上眼睛，平静的给出答复。

青年气极反笑，他跨出一步来到躺椅面前，低头噬咬那人殷红的唇。对于这个有些粗暴的吻吉尔伽美什并没有抗拒，他甚至伸手搂上青年的脖子。唇舌相抵间他才穿上不久的裤子被再次扒下，他配合的抬起腿，紧接着后穴就被青年灼热的欲望所填满。

没有任何前戏，青年有些急躁的一插到底，像是要证明什么似的一次次顶到他身体的深处。因为不久前刚刚发生的性爱而异常湿润的甬道紧紧的吸着那个来犯的凶器，摩擦间带来的致命快感让青年暂时的丧失了理智，像只野兽那样被原始的冲动所支配。

吉尔伽美什仰着头露出修长白皙的脖颈，年轻人特有的激烈所带来的剧烈快感将他淹没，他喘息着呻吟着，任凭青年放肆的侵犯。他感到自己的身体宛如巨浪中的一叶扁舟，跟随着身上人的频率起起伏伏，木质的椅子发出岌岌可危的声响，惊动了停在嫣红玫瑰上的蝴蝶。

* * *

02

* * *

对于言峰士郎来说，他的记忆是从十年前遇到吉尔伽美什的那一天开始的。

躺在漫天大火里无法动弹的他拼尽全身的力气抓住了眼前飘过的红色披风，抬头的时候看到一张天神般的美丽脸庞，待再次醒来的时候发现自己已经安稳的躺在了床上。他支着身体艰难的起身，左右张望却没有看到昏迷前烙在视网膜上的那张脸，心底有些不知名的失落，但这份失落很快就随着出现在门边的身影而消失无踪。

"啊，小鬼醒了。"

天神般俊美的青年此刻换上了黑色机车服，正双手抱臂倚在门框上。一双血红色的眼睛从他身上轻飘飘的滑过去，那眼神和看床上的枕头并无区别，仅仅只是多停顿了那么一秒。他张了张口想要说点什么，脑中却一片空茫，而那青年显然也没有注意到他的欲言又止，转身走了。

随后而来的是个深棕色卷发的成熟男人，男人自我介绍说我叫言峰绮礼，是个神父。男人的胸口带着一个银色的十字架，深色的制服从上到下扣得一丝不苟，脸上却是一潭死水。

男人问他名字，他认真的回想，脑海里却没有任何的记忆存在。于是他摇了摇头，然后男人思考了一下便说那你就叫言峰士郎吧。

反正名字也只是代号而已，他点头应下。言峰绮礼似乎并不欲与他过于亲密，只是简单的交代了一下自己的身份，以及千万不要去打扰自己的金发同居人。

"千万不要在吉尔伽美什睡觉的时候吵醒他。"

言峰士郎点了点头，同时在心里记下了那个人的名字。

很快他就明白神父为什么要这样强调。吉尔伽美什像是总也睡不醒，一天能有大半的时间都是在睡眠中度过的。神父早出晚归，只留他们两个在家独处，他不敢贸然去接近，只能在对方躺在后院的长椅上休息的时候偷偷的看他。阳光的照射下吉尔伽美什的金发闪闪发亮，怎么都晒不黑的皮肤也白的像是要发光一样，他蹲在落地窗的窗帘后就这么痴迷的看，也只有在这种时候他才觉得自己是鲜活的。

躺椅上的吉尔伽美什打了个哈欠，忽然睁开眼，抬起左手在空中摆出一个"过来"的手势。四下无人，红头发的小孩意识到那是在叫自己，他从窗帘后挪出来，靠近的每一步都心跳如鼓。

他停在那张躺椅的斜后方，沉默的盯着青年头顶的发旋，踌躇着要不要前进。吉尔伽美什侧着身子看过来，白色的v领衬衣下隐约可见胸膛，还不通世故的言峰士郎毫不掩饰的盯着瞧，眼神中带着连自己都尚未察觉的欲望。

吉尔伽美什只需一眼就瞧出了那隐藏在懵懂和敬畏中还未破壳而出的欲望，这让他觉得很有意思。是个缩小版的绮礼二号，这么想着，他勾起唇角。

"离本王那么远做什么，过来点。" 他支着头，语气傲慢的下令。

士郎又走近几步，这下他可以看到那人纤长的浅金色眼睫，还有脸颊上的白色绒毛。他可以闻到吉尔伽美什身上独特的体香，一瞬间心跳的声音被无限放大，一下一下的轰击着空白的大脑。在很多年后当言峰士郎重新审视自己的内心的时候，他把这一刻定义为一切的开端，而彼时尚且年幼的言峰士郎则把这反常归咎于敬畏之情。

"你叫…什么来着？"

像是在爱抚自己的宠物那样，吉尔伽美什摸了摸他的脑袋，发现手感并不好便收了手。和言峰绮礼柔软的发丝不同，男孩的头发短而扎手，像是刺猬一样。

"言峰士郎。"

"噗，言峰？"吉尔伽美什轻笑出声，在士郎疑惑的目光中含混不清的嘟囔了句什么，然后又摸了一把他的头算作安抚。

是真的手感很不好。

他打了个哈欠，似乎又有些困了，摆摆手示意男孩退下。

好一副帝王做派。

士郎沉默的将一切看在眼里，然后他安静的离开，全然没有这个年纪的男孩子普遍的闹腾。他的心里其实有一百个疑问，比如吉尔伽美什到底是什么身份，比如吉尔伽美什为什么如此嗜睡，又或者吉尔伽美什叫他过去究竟是要做什么，但他知道现在还不是时候去提出这些问题，他要耐心。

走回房间里以后他好奇的伸手摸了把自己的头顶，一点都不温柔的触感让他皱起眉头，不明白为什么吉尔伽美什能下得去手，还不止一回。

他觉得自己一点都不明白吉尔伽美什这个人。

* * *

03

* * *

待到言峰士郎稍微长大了那么一点以后，他学会了两个基本的生存技能。

第一个技能是做饭，当然这是生活所迫，在连续吃了一个月言峰神父带回来的激辣麻婆豆腐之后士郎终于学会了自己下厨。至于剩下的那一个，就是不要在言峰绮礼和吉尔伽美什在同一个房间里的时候去敲门。

说是生存技能也确实勉强了点，毕竟不论是言峰绮礼还是吉尔伽美什似乎都不大在意他的看法，只是士郎自己下意识的觉得该回避。

刚刚步入青春期的小孩总是对性这方面的事情格外敏感。他只是某日下午不小心透过没关好的门缝看到了神父把衣衫凌乱的同居人压在身下亲吻，隔日清晨的旖旎梦境里便出现了吉尔伽美什。

全裸的。

然后十三岁的言峰士郎便有了他的梦遗初体验。

凡事有了第一次作为开始的契机，就会有无数次发生的可能性。等士郎意识到事情正向着失控的方向发展的时候，他正想着吉尔伽美什来自慰。他想象和那人接吻的是自己，把灼热欲望放进那人身体里的也是自己，手上的频率越来越快，心跳也越来越急促。

高潮的时候，他的脑子里只有一个欲望被无限放大，他想和吉尔伽美什做爱。

这背德的念头让他感到十分罪恶，他知道自己不该去觊觎养父的情人，却总是频频在午夜梦回中看到那人的身影。这令他不敢和吉尔伽美什对视，他怕对方过于锐利的眼睛轻易就看穿他藏于眼底的欲望，可他的百般回避显然也让吉尔伽美什察觉到了点什么，似乎是故意挑逗般做出与他亲近的举动。

在吉尔伽美什每天不长的清醒时间里，像是使唤士郎帮自己端茶送水啦，做饭洗衣啦那都是家常便饭，极少数的日子里他还会跟着言峰绮礼一起去训练士郎的体术。每到这时候士郎就会格外认真的想要打败和自己对练的养父，他怀着满腔沸腾的热血，仿佛一头正在争夺配偶的雄狮，但结果总是事与愿违。且不说体格上的差距，言峰绮礼对于黑键的使用方式早已滚瓜烂熟，而士郎只是个初学者，空有热血并不能使他有突飞猛进的进步。

面对他这份突如其来的激情，言峰绮礼只是投以古怪的眼神，所幸的是他似乎并没有太放在心上。事实上这位养父从来就没怎么在意过他，除了体术训练的时间之外他们鲜有交流，言峰绮礼既没有对他有所期待也没有在他身上托付情感。从某种程度上来说他们其实是相似的，在对待任何人的时候都是同一幅礼貌而疏离的面孔，让人挑不出什么毛病。

当然，在面对吉尔伽美什的时候除外，这是他俩的又一个相似点。

所以很难说言峰绮礼是不是察觉到了自己的养子对于同居情人抱有别样的心思，又或者他其实默许了这一切在他眼皮底下发生。

* * *

04

* * *

青春期的男孩总是长的飞快，当言峰士郎从一个矮小的男孩蹿到和吉尔伽美什差不多高的少年时，他忽然意识到长久以来他从吉尔伽美什身上察觉到的违和感到底是什么—吉尔伽美什并不会变老。

他鼓起勇气询问，金发英灵对此毫不意外，认为是时候把过去那场战争的事情讲给他听了。整整一个下午，吉尔伽美什难得耐心的向他解释了圣杯战争的规则，自己是怎么被召唤出来的，又是怎么得以留在世间的。

"所以你现在这么嗜睡，是因为肉身魔力不足的关系？" 士郎抓住了关键。

吉尔伽美什哼了一声表示赞同。

"那我…"

士郎本想说那我去帮你拿到圣杯，话到嘴边又突然意识到得到圣杯的吉尔伽美什将真正意义上的自由了，不论是言峰绮礼还是他都会失去将他留下的筹码。阴暗的占有欲让他将未完的句子生生咽回肚里，他想言峰绮礼收养他并教他体术也许就是为了下一次的圣杯战争，之所以迟迟未提大概也是出于和他同样的心理。

可是他开了头的句子还要继续，吉尔伽美什正注视着他等待下文，这让他感觉有些缺氧，艰难的一字一顿的编出了后半句，"…可以帮你吗？"

吉尔伽美什的眼里闪过一丝惊讶，然后他意味不明的笑起来。于是士郎回过头去重新审视自己刚刚究竟说了什么，这让他心惊肉跳，因为那句话竟像是一个补魔的邀约。他将手指插进头顶的发丝里，以便用抬起的手臂来遮挡自己因为尴尬和紧张而开始发热的脸，他想要说点什么来缓解这种暧昧的气氛，可吉尔伽美什那存在感过于强烈的笑声却让他开不了口。

"可以啊。" 金发的英灵终于不笑了，他上身前倾拉近自己和少年间的距离，故意压低了声音问，"你想要怎么帮本王？"

吉尔伽美什用那双魔性的眼睛直勾勾的看他，看得士郎愈发难以呼吸，下意识的放下了挡在脸前的手臂。空气在这一瞬间凝固了，士郎觉得自己身下的不是自家的沙发，而是悬崖峭壁，他不敢动弹，只是僵硬着身体和一切欲望的始作俑者对视。

"嗯？"

得不到回答的吉尔伽美什用鼻音再次发问，他离得实在太近了，士郎可以看到他的睫毛末梢翘起，大概是睡觉的时候压着了。他们的呼吸交织在一起，只需要再稍稍上前，唇就能碰到一起。

过于亲密的距离让言峰士郎头晕目眩，然后他做出一个平时绝不敢肖想的举动—他向前，含住了吉尔伽美什的唇。

吉尔伽美什的嘴唇冰凉而柔软，带着一点前不久刚喝下的红酒的香气。他没有拒绝少年有些突兀的进犯，而是耐心的引导这个小心翼翼的生涩亲吻。这让他回想起许多年前与言峰绮礼的第一个吻，彼时还不明白自己内心欲望的年轻神父也是如这般小心翼翼，像是做礼拜那样虔诚。当然，也许这个比喻放在言峰绮礼身上并不合适，神父从不信仰上帝。

他并没能走神太久，少年人有些粗鲁的撬开他的牙关，将舌头伸进他的口腔。还真是如出一辙的如狼似虎，吉尔伽美什眯着眼享受从交换的唾液中汲取的魔力，推着少年的肩把他按倒在沙发上。他居高临下的骑在少年身上，分开的嘴唇还拉出一根亮晶晶的银丝，整个场面都色情无比。吉尔伽美什摸了摸士郎高耸的裤头，隔着布料抓住那坚硬而滚烫的欲望，开始轻轻的上下套弄。

这发展让言峰士郎的大脑彻底短路，他浑身上下的知觉此时都聚集到了腿间被心上人握着的那一处。他觉得自己掉下了悬崖，身体却格外轻盈，仿佛飘在半空。吉尔伽美什拉开他的裤子，挺立的欲望暴露在光天化日之下让他有些害羞，正想抬手去挡，下一秒吉尔伽美什低下头将他整根含住。

温热的口腔包裹着他未经人事的欲望，进出间伴随着舌头的舔弄，身为处男的士郎受不了这样的刺激。他大口喘着气，抓着吉尔伽美什的头发，却不知是该将他拉远一点还是让自己进的更深一些。

吉尔伽美什从他身下抬眼看他，那眼神毫无疑问是勾人而魅惑的，进一步刺激着士郎本就所剩无几的理智。他松开手，任由自己随着吉尔伽美什在欲望中起伏，背德的罪恶此时竟成为了快感的一部分。

他想，他该是粉身碎骨了。

"我不明白…" 情欲席卷过后理智稍稍回笼，"我以为你和言峰绮礼是一对。"

吉尔伽美什舔掉唇边溢出的精液，不知是情欲还是魔力的关系士郎觉得他总是苍白的脸色红润了几分。金发英灵似乎并不欲解释自己的行为，只是漫不经心的回答，"小鬼，你不明白的事多着呢。"

* * *

05

* * *

他们像恋人那样相处。

在言峰神父出门的时间里，吉尔伽美什总是会以各种各样的理由找来士郎，但不论理由多么的纯洁无害，最后总会以性爱结束。士郎亲吻吉尔伽美什的胸膛，占有他的身体，觉得这一切都不真实的像是又一个春梦。真实的吉尔伽美什却比他梦里想象的还要淫荡，在做爱的时候像蛇一样把他缠住，求着他进来，再深一点，带着哭腔鼻音的呻吟声像是催情的药剂，让士郎屡屡失控。

酣战过后的两人躺在大床上，沉浸在情欲的余波中彼此无话。吉尔伽美什翻身压在青年的胳膊上，伸手捞了捞青年蓄到肩窝的红发，说你不适合绮礼那样死气沉沉的发型，本王今天心情好就给你剪个头发吧。

吉尔伽美什看穿了他留长头发的意图，这让士郎有些心虚。他从床上爬起来随便套了件衣服，跟着兴致勃勃的爱人去了浴室，任凭他摆弄自己的头发。

他坐在镜子前面，看着镜面中身后的英灵正拨着他的发丝。吉尔伽美什的指尖偶尔划过他的额头，给他一种岁月静好的温柔错觉。摆好了造型，他们才发现浴室里并没有剪刀，于是吉尔伽美什嘱咐他不要乱动，自己去找工具。

士郎隐约听到大门被打开又关上的声音，似乎是玄关那里的方向，然后他听到吉尔伽美什在说，啊绮礼你回来了。他看着镜子里的自己发呆，最后还是把头发梳回原来的样子，因为他知道他等的人不会回来了。

他们像恋人那样相处，限定词，是言峰绮礼不在的时候。

言峰士郎觉得自己心里有一团火在烧，烧的他愤怒又难过，扭曲了自我。

* * *

06

* * *

他觉得自己不能继续陷在这泥泞的三角关系里了。

所以当言峰神父问他愿不愿意加入圣堂教会的时候，士郎没有拒绝。他开始早出晚归，用忙碌又危险的工作充实自己的生活，以便减少自己想吉尔伽美什的时间。他用黑键穿过目标的胸膛，漠然的看着对方在痛苦中一点点失去生命，鲜血溅了他满身满脸，却恍然间想起那人血色的眼眸。

刀口舔血的世界里，只是半秒的失神也很有可能是致命的。视野里闪过的银光让他迅速回神，迅速避过了要害，让冰冷的金属只是插进他的肩膀里，而他顺势割破了来者的咽喉。最终士郎还是顺利完成了任务，只是这一伤彻底断了他的工作，他的上司勒令他回去休养，彻底痊愈再回来复命。

他缠着厚厚的绷带回家的时候，吉尔伽美什正双手抱臂靠在前院的栅栏边等他。士郎不想让自己之前的努力前功尽弃，假装看不见他似的低着头打开门。

"你在躲本王。" 吉尔伽美什盯着青年开门的全过程，在对方抬起一只脚要跨进门里的时候有些不悦的开了口，"为什么？"

士郎僵在了原地，他不知道该如何回答才能让自己显得不那么像被嫉妒烧红了眼的可怜人，毕竟吉尔伽美什从一开始就没有向他保证过什么。他们间的事从来都是你情我愿，起于性，也止于性。

"没有，我只是不想再和你继续下去了。" 最后他吐了口气，迈开脚步想要离开，却被拦住了去路。

金发英灵十年如一日的年轻美丽，而他已经长大，也许再过十年就该用变老这个词了。吉尔伽美什看着他，像是在包容一个不懂事的情人，"可你的眼睛告诉本王你在说谎。"

士郎忽然就觉得自己所谓的努力都是徒劳而已，只消吉尔伽美什一个眼神一句话的功夫，他几个月来堆砌的防御就统统瓦解。他是战场上丢盔弃甲的逃兵，为敌方的女王献上自己虔诚的吻。

他把他压在门上接吻，几年来他的吻技进步不少，吉尔伽美什已经不能像第一次的时候那样从容应对了。

"等'等一下…" 吉尔伽美什在换气的时候艰难的叫停，可是士郎却不想听他的话，仍在继续。

"我有礼物要给你。"

这让士郎有些惊讶，他停下了攻城略池，有些期待的等着下文。这还是吉尔伽美什第一次提出要送他东西。

吉尔伽美什平复了一下自己凌乱的呼吸，狠狠的瞪了一眼始作俑者。"闭眼。" 他没好气的命令道。

士郎顺从的闭上眼睛，随即左边耳垂上就传来一阵针扎的疼痛，但他没有睁开眼睛，他全然信任着吉尔伽美什。

"可以了。"

他感到两边的耳垂上沉甸甸的分量，伸手摸了一下发现是十字架形状的耳钉，有些不解的看向吉尔伽美什。

而金发英灵此刻也在欣赏自己的杰作，他满意的点了点头，评价道，"果然很衬你。"

士郎显然没有理解吉尔伽美什的脑回路，他对这突如其来的耳钉并没有排斥，只是单纯不解："为什么要送我这个？"

"也没什么，只是突然看到了觉得很适合你，就买来了。"

"仔细想想这些年来本王确实也没送过你什么，现在补上，算是…定情信物好了。"

定情信物四个字一出，言峰士郎就有一种苦尽甘来的畅快感，他搂着吉尔伽美什的脖子再次确认，"定情信物？"

吉尔伽美什眨了眨眼，给出肯定的答复。

* * *

07

* * *

人一旦有了期望，才会在失望的时候坠入深渊。

言峰士郎端着下午茶站在落地窗前，冷眼看着庭院的躺椅上正在上演的激情戏码。他站的有些久了，托盘里本来温度刚好的红茶早就失了温度，而他的表情也变得麻木起来。他没想到一时的心血来潮会撞破多年来他给自己编织的幻象，他觉得他该为吉尔伽美什显而易见的背叛而愤怒，他该冲过去打搅那两人的情事，将茶水泼在他们的身上然后扭头就走，可他的脚却像是扎了根一样无法离开地面。

他看着吉尔伽美什在神父的身下情动，那姿态分明和与他做爱时并无二致，这样的认知让他更觉无力，因为他忽然明白了一个他其实早就察觉却不想承认的事实—

吉尔伽美什的爱就像后院花丛里的蝴蝶，他可以爱言峰绮礼，或者言峰士郎，又或是随便什么其他人。但就像没有哪一朵花能让蝴蝶长久的停驻，他的爱也没法完全的属于他们中的任何一个。

没有人能得到完整的吉尔伽美什，但其实在某个独特的时间点里，他们所拥有的吉尔伽美什又都是完整的。

言峰绮礼从吉尔伽美什身上起来的时候看到了站在不远处的士郎，神父只是怔了一秒就从容的向他点头问好，将光天化日之下被人撞破情事的尴尬掩饰的很好。士郎没有给出任何回应，他像是一尊雕塑那样站着，直到言峰绮礼离开之后才走上前去。

"我不明白，我以为你更喜欢我一点。" 他其实都明白了，他只是不甘心。

"本王当然喜欢你。" 是一如既往的回答。

言峰士郎知道吉尔伽美什从不屑于说谎，也正是因为清楚这一点他内心的火才越烧越旺。吉尔伽美什承认的是喜欢他，却没有承认"更"喜欢他，因为他们对于他来说都是一样的。

他愤怒，他失望，他不甘，他难过，这种种情绪交织在一起，快要把他烧成灰烬了。做爱的时候他觉得自己像是蛾子而吉尔伽美什是黑夜里的灯火，即使明知前方是死路一条，他还是被对方所吸引。

他觉得自己没救了。

"我是来告别的。" 快要高潮的时候他在吉尔伽美什耳边轻声的讲，也不管沉浸在情欲里的人是否听见了，"我要去参加圣杯战争了，你会想我的对不对。" 说完也不给身下人反应的时间，他加快抽插的节奏。

强烈的刺激让吉尔伽美什无意识的蜷起四肢，他大口的喘着气，像是溺水之人般紧紧抱着士郎的肩背。情欲让他眼角泛红，流出生理性的泪水，模糊的视线里偶尔闪过几道银光，那是阳光照射下年轻人的十字架耳钉。他觉得对方似乎说了什么，隐约抓到圣杯战争的字眼，下一轮的攻势就让他无暇细想。

短时间里的第二次高潮让吉尔伽美什有些疲倦，他索性闭着眼不去看身上的青年。得到满足的青年重新恢复温柔好情人的做派，替他擦掉身上的液体又为他穿好衣服，末了还吻了吻他的眼睑。

"我走啦。" 此时他是真的有些困了，半梦半醒间听到青年这样说，也懒得回答。

言峰士郎看着吉尔伽美什安静的睡颜，叹了口气，又有些无奈的笑了起来。他起身，迈开步子之前最后看了一眼自己魂牵梦萦的爱人，然后义无反顾的奔向未知的战场。

既然蝴蝶没有办法永远只为一朵花而停留，那不如就干脆牺牲自己来成全他的自由。这样也许经年之后，当蝴蝶细数起所有他为之停驻过的鲜花时，他将是最深刻的那一朵。

* * *

End


End file.
